


let him

by puhnatsson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smoking, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhnatsson/pseuds/puhnatsson
Summary: — ты больной мудила! — впрочем, ронан не говорит ничего нового.— именно, детка, — кивает кавински и, проходя мимо линча, легко хлопает его по щеке, оставляя своей рукой окровавленный след.голову заволакивает чернотой все сильнее.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 1





	let him

**Author's Note:**

> трек: landon tewers — sick obsession
> 
> итак, котики мои. вы все хотите, чтобы ровински жили долго и счастливо, я тоже, но не в этот раз

I can't escape these feelings,

Can't seem to clear my head.

I need you right beside me.

I'll even take you dead.

  
  


Cuz I hate to lose,

There's something in my head.

I can't break from you,

I'll love you 'til I'm dead

  
  


едкая, липкая, черная гуща. обволакивает голову так, что больно думать. мысли утопают в этом болоте, погружаясь медленно, сначала краями, потом серединой, а потом исчезают совсем. _никто не узнает. никто не узнает, джозеф. мы все еще кричим, джозеф? мы никому не скажем, пожалуйста, не позволяй своей тьме убивать нас. просто не думай. это легко._

— да нихуя. — кавински прикуривает сигарету, сразу глубоко затягиваясь.

он позволяет дыму заволакивать салон машины. через минуту все-таки открывает окно. ветер подхватывает белесые струйки, меняя их на свежий ночной воздух. светофор переключается на зеленый, и джозеф резко нажимает на педаль. 

монмутская фабрика блестит стеклами в свете его фар. остановив машину ровно напротив входа, он приглушает мотор. тайные вечерние посещения — ну ла-а-а-а-адно, окей, слежка — перестали быть тайными примерно месяц назад. помнится, ронановский зануда тогда вышел поговорить. и реально что-то говорил. джозеф не слушал. густая болотная дрянь заполняла всю его голову, он постоянно тер нос, боясь, что через него она выльется наружу. и еще размышлял, а не от новых ли экспериментальных колес ему становилось так херово по ночам — он внезапно обнаруживал себя бездумно сидящим в машине перед монмутом. затем заводил мотор и ехал домой. а утром думал, что это какой-то пизданутый и не смешной сон. гэнси что-то втирал ему, и только тогда он понял, что это все происходило на самом деле. от удивления даже не стал отвечать третьему. только на следующую ночь остановил машину уже перед входом, не таясь, от души скрипнув тормозами — пусть знают, что это теперь не сон. для него больше нет. он явно проклят, сопротивляется как может, но все-таки не спит. 

кавински выходит из машины, не трудясь закрыть за собой дверцу, и пересекает парковку. камаро и бмв линча стоят теперь ровно перед ним. гэнси припарковался аккуратно, даже, кажется, соблюдая полустертую разметку заброшенной стоянки. линч — как полный уебок. бмв задним бампером подпирает кабана, стоя в трех сантиметрах от него. ронан выкрутил руль, паркуясь, напоследок резко и круто разворачивая машину задом. 

ронан линч. отморозок с голубыми глазами, наивный сновидец и заноза в заднице. причина, по которой джозеф сейчас обшаривает взглядом его машину на предмет вмятин. причина, по которой он кладет ладонь на капот — еле теплый, такой, как если бы линч уехал сразу после школы, и такой, как если бы он уехал не домой и вернулся бы совсем недавно. кавински ложится щекой на пыльный металл и прикрывает глаза. он уже вечность варится в адском котле, доверху заполненным той самой черной жижей. кривая надпись сбоку — «ронан линч» — не дает ему дышать. он тонет. еще способен заметить проблески солнца у себя над головой, но уверен, это не на долго.

что-то инородное, больное и неправильное сидит в нем. что-то, что заставляет его срываться на своих пацанах, если он слышит хоть малейший подъеб в адрес линча. он сначала смеется вместе с ними, привычно растягивая рот в белозубой улыбке, а потом бьет, не объясняя своей жестокости, с трудом понимая, чья майка зажата у него в кулаке, и чье лицо, похожее на кровавое месиво, уже не способно говорить. бьет сильно и отчаянно. без свидетелей. так, как будто его жизнь зависит от этих ударов. он не просит потом прощения. он просто помешанная тварь.

джозеф знает только одно — это не гэнси занимает время ронана после школы. на поиски короля они всегда ездят на камаро, вталкиваясь туда всей своей ебанутой толпой. и молится, чтобы это не оказался кто-нибудь из его шайки. тогда он будет сожалеть, пряча тело в черный мешок для трупов. 

он чертит пальцем на капоте свои инициалы и уезжает домой. и во сне снова видит свои мысли так, как будто они живые и могут говорить. и снова их крики утопают в черной жиже. _не думай, джозеф._ голоса тонут. но один, последний, чей рот уже раскрыт в агонии, выкрикивает — _не думай. просто позволь ему._ кавински несчастно стонет от головной боли, не просыпаясь. 

день в школе проходит незаметно. сегодня у них нет с ронаном общих дисциплин, приходится ловить его быстрыми взглядами в перерывах между занятиями. он старается не выпускать его из виду в эти короткие промежутки времени, маниакально вычисляя тех, кто посмеет заговорить с линчем. впервые он благодарен гэнси и его компании — своей шизанутостью они отпугивают всех потенциальных собеседников. 

джозеф сегодня почти не мучается своей обсессией — ночью даже удалось немного поспать. кажется, что все прошло совсем. он улыбается, как делал это раньше — широко и не вымученно. смеется вместе с прокопенко, фиолетово-желтый фингал и пять швов на скуле которого не пройдут еще очень долго. но стоит линчу пройти достаточно близко, чтобы услышался исходящий от него древесный аромат, как башню снова срывает. невыносимая тяжесть. черная вода. рваное дыхание. 

он сжимает кулаки и считает до десяти. так хочет развернуться и пойти за линчем следом, загоняя его в темный угол, и прокричать ему о бессонных ночах, которым уже потерял счет. о холодных рассветах, что он встречал в своей машине у гребаной фабрики. о тупом оцепенении, что сковывало его голову тисками. но джозеф позволяет себе только проводить ронана взглядом. они еще встретятся сегодня. 

он почти упускает линча после занятий. следуя за ним через весь город, курит одну за другой, слишком отвлеченный, чтобы делать больше одной затяжки за раз. угольно-черный зад маячит далеко впереди, кавински опасается подъезжать ближе. бмв резко газует на светофоре, взвизгнув покрышками, и сворачивает налево — эта дорога ведет на окраину города, теперь можно не гнать, боясь потерять машину из виду. район незнакомый и весьма неприветливый. он до скрипа сжимает руль. во что ты впутался, а, линч? 

тихо урча мотором мицубиси катится по пустынной улице. джозеф издалека видит, как ронан заезжает во двор и решает остановиться за квартал до поворота. заглушает машину и дальше идет пешком. жилые дома остались далеко позади, впереди только несколько заброшенных зданий, а дальше поля. 

снова начинает болеть голова. он на мгновение останавливается, сдавливает виски пальцами, немного притупляя этим боль. продолжает движение и почти подходит к повороту во двор, на ходу открывая новую пачку сигарет и хлопая по карманам в поисках зажигалки. когда-нибудь он сдохнет либо от одного, либо от другого. либо его убьют прямо сейчас. он даже не знал, что в этом городе существуют подобные ебеня, в которых хорошо скрываться и делать… то, что сейчас делает ронан с каким-то уебком. 

он так и не успевает прикурить. 

линч сидит на капоте ярко-красного японского говна лимитированной версии, а между его раздвинутых ног примостился роджер, тот самый, которого кавински обошел на полкорпуса в позавчерашнем заезде. и эта сцена вышибает последний воздух из легких. он прислоняется затылком к кирпичной стене, за которой стоит, и прикрывает глаза. голова разрывается черной гущей. он вытирает нос и смотрит на пальцы. чисто. но кажется, будто он вымазан весь.

раздается стон. джозеф бьется затылком о стену. он должен видеть. должен знать наверняка. сжав кулаки, немного перекатывается по стене, так и не сумев отлепиться головой от нее, пока ему снова не становятся видны участники этой отвратительной картины: руки роджера, гуляющие по спине ронана, его губы и язык у него во рту. линч обхватывает его сзади ногами, теснее прижимаясь. они оба с закрытыми глазами. джозефу даже отсюда слышны их жаркие вздохи. он снова отворачивается.

_просто позволь ему._

гадкое черное болото снова плещется в нем. только теперь уже не видно того крохотного просвета над головой — сомкнулся, не оставив ни малейшей надежды выплыть. кавински распахивает рот в беззвучном крике и сползает вниз по стене. он убьет их обоих. прямо здесь. как удобно они выбрали место для встречи. линча оставит напоследок, и просто будет молча душить его, наблюдая через черную пелену, как его жизнь медленно утекает и закатываются глаза. возможно, тогда его отпустит. возможно, тогда голову перестанет распирать от невыносимой боли, возникающей при малейшей мысли о ронане.

 _не думай. просто позволь ему._ умереть? его компания на сегодня — ебаный внутренний голос, отсутствие всяческой возможности перевести эту хероту и потенциальная возможность стать убийцей-психопатом. никакого линча. хорошо. джозеф рвано выдыхает и с трудом поднимается на ноги.

все еще сосутся. походу, ронан умрет девственником. так ему и надо.

хриплый вскрик замирает в пустом пространстве двора. джозеф поворачивает голову и больше не может отвести взгляд. слепая ярость теперь заменяет ему зрение, застилая глаза черным. ронан оказывается опрокинутым на капот, голова задрана вверх, а шею сжимает рука роджера. кавински видит его пальцы, вдавленные в кожу. мгновенно оказывается возле них и со всей силы ударяет роджера под ребра. тот складывается пополам, хватаясь за живот. он бьет его снова. теперь в лицо. находящееся слишком низко для удара, оно окрашивается в красный на виске. повторяет. тот, кажется, что-то говорит и вытягивает правую руку, останавливая. ха. ладно. он готов растянуть удовольствие.

в приступе гнева джозеф совсем забывает про линча, стоящего позади него. с улыбкой разворачивается к нему в пол-оборота — тот слез с капота и выглядит теперь разозленным. 

— я прервал твои дикие потрахушки, линч? ничего, обойдешься. 

ронан не успевает ответить. джозеф только видит, как тот кидает озабоченный взгляд ему за спину, и чувствует, как подбородок прошивает тупой болью. голова проворачивается до хруста в шее, и ему требуются усилия, чтобы устоять на ногах. роджер наносит еще один удар. все происходит так быстро, что джозеф видит на лице линча все то же удивленное выражение, а ему самому уже успели дважды въебать. 

он мгновенно разворачивается и вкладывает в удар всю силу. но роджер и не думает сдаваться и так же агрессивно бьет в ответ. они обмениваются еще парочкой ударов, прежде чем их останавливает линч, втиснувшийся между их телами. разведенными руками он упирается обоим в грудь. для кавински его ладонь горит огнем, прожигая дыру ровно напротив сердца. он опускает взгляд вниз и ожидает увидеть свои обугленные ребра, так ему горячо. гуща темнотой застилает мозги. он закидывает голову назад и решает, что с него достаточно. 

дикое и ядовитое вырывается наружу. он практически не осознает, насколько яростно накидывается на линча, отпихивает его в сторону и снова бросается на роджера. за полминуты лишает его сознания и четырех передних зубов, превращая лицо во что-то бесформенное. он тихо хохочет, отходя от лежащего на асфальте тела, и поворачивается к ронану. тот ошеломленно пялится на джозефа.

— ты больной мудила! — впрочем, ронан не говорит ничего нового.

— именно, детка, — кивает кавински и, проходя мимо линча, легко хлопает его по щеке, оставляя своей рукой окровавленный след. 

голову заволакивает чернотой все сильнее. 

не оборачиваясь, он как в тумане бредет на выход из двора. вдруг обнаруживает, что окровавленными пальцами пытается добраться до сигарет. откуда-то взявшаяся кровь уже пропитала белую майку почти насквозь, она липнет к телу, пачкает джинсы и ключ от машины, который лежит в кармане. ее ненормально много.

внезапно он чувствует просто невыносимую потребность смыть это все с себя. желательно еще сполоснуть голову изнутри, потому что до него начинает доходить, что он совершил какую-то дичь. не желая думать эти мысли прямо сейчас, джозеф спешно покидает двор, оставляя линча разбираться с телом на асфальте самостоятельно. 

одежду нахуй. горячая ванна. водка. это должно помочь ему стать чуть менее ублюдочным. но это не точно. 

снова возвращается к себе привычному, уже лежа в горячей воде. медленно погружаясь и снова выплывая, он держит глаза открытыми, даже когда умышленно топит себя. вода пеленой размывает зрение. свет, льющийся из приоткрытого окна, скоро потеряет свою яркость, погружая помещение в палевые сумерки. будет красиво. джозеф никогда не включает освещение, когда принимает ванну. он любит рассматривать разводы темной воды и свое тело, полностью сливающееся с ней. если просидеть достаточно долго, то начинает казаться, что ты больше не человек, а что-то плавное, сонное и такое приятно-мокрое. он смеется, когда шлепает ногой, выталкивая часть воды за пределы ванной. налил слишком много. как бы не расплескать оставшегося себя. 

стакан в его руке наполовину погружен в темную воду. кавински переводит свое внимание с себя жидкого на себя, держащего прозрачное стекло. водка уже на самом донышке. он смотрит на стакан, поворачивая его боками и замечает свои пальцы через толщу стекла. видны ссадины на коже. не отводя от них взгляда, он нашаривает другой рукой пачку и зажигалку. зажимая сигарету зубами, прикуривает, немного развернув голову. 

пальцы действительно в крови. кавински удивленно приподнимает бровь и рассматривает свою ладонь через стекло. красные пятна пачкают его с той стороны, оставляя смазанные разводы. он снова аккуратно окунает руку с зажатым в ней стаканом в воду. теперь красные разводы и в _нем_. растворяются и исчезают в темной толще. снова взгляд через стекло — утопающий в ранних сумерках воздух. после двух шотов водки он вполне может заметить это. после двух шотов он даже может заметить линча, стоящего в дверях. его маленький и искаженный толстым стеклом силуэт находится аккурат в пространстве между указательным и средним пальцами. кавински фыркает и сдвигает их, убирая ронана из виду. назойливое видение исчезает. зато возвращается головная боль. он так устал от этой странной истории, от этого бешеного себя. залпом допивает остатки водки, стряхивает туда пепел и отставляет в сторону. 

какая-то тень отделяется от стены. джозеф фокусирует взгляд на ней и молчаливо наблюдает, как тень увеличивается в размерах, подходя все ближе. у тени острые черты лица и ярко-синие глаза, которые неотрывно и зло смотрят прямо на него. у теней вообще есть глаза? сомнительно. джозеф хихикает. сигарета чуть не выпадает из губ. он тушит ее и отбрасывает прочь.

тень попадает в участок слабого света из окна. она высокая, с бритой головой, в черной майке, со шрамами и черными браслетами на руках. таких красивых руках. тень невероятно похожа на линча, и кавински отчаянно стонет, запрокидывая голову и стукаясь затылком о мокрый бортик. только не сейчас. он в домике. он в мокром, текучем домике. он накидался и не в силах взаимодействовать с долбаной реальностью. черная дрянь грозится затечь ему в глотку. джозеф сглатывает противный комок, закрывает глаза и соскальзывает в еле теплую воду, полностью и глубоко погружаясь. 

интересно, он сможет заснуть под водой? а если к водке добавить пару зелененьких? а если сверху полирнуть красной? он блаженно откинется прямо тут. его тело растворится в черном болоте. никто не узнает. никто не вспомнит. _не думай_. да, именно так он и перестанет. 

мысли о линче колят болью в самом сердце. кажется, так ощущается симпатия? неравнодушие? привязанность? он никогда не знал таких вещей. но пульс предательски учащается. а потом приходит боль. липкая гуща. неконтролируемая агрессия. едкая злость. рядом с линчем он не ощущает себя живым. это гребаное помешательство. невозможное и очень желанное. 

кавински начинает задыхаться. он вытаскивает из воды руки, обхватывает бортики и тянется телом наверх. внезапно чужая рука крепко хватает его за волосы на макушке, толкая обратно в воду. джозеф распахивает глаза и от неожиданности выдыхает из легких остатки воздуха, которые взвиваются пузырьками к поверхности. сквозь толщу он видит схватившую его руку с намокшими черными браслетами и искаженное лицо линча, склонившегося над самой поверхностью воды. искаженное водой или злобой? отсюда ему не понять эмоции. но ладонь, с силой удерживающая его под водой, говорит, что навряд ли линч очень скучал и приехал ему подрочить. 

нехватка воздуха заставляет его тело рефлекторно изогнуться дугой и искать пути пробиться к поверхности. он то хватает линча за руку, пытаясь снять ее с себя, то вскидывается наверх, безрезультатно ударяя в лицо. затем он переворачивается, вставая на колени, но линч опережает его в этом маневре — второй рукой он зажимает его шею, вдавливая щекой в гладкую стенку ванны. 

_просто позволь ему._

кавински судорожно дергается в последний раз и прекращает вырываться. ронан тут же вытягивает его наверх. хлопает по щекам. джозеф громко вдыхает несколько раз. его легкие расправляются, качая кислород, ребра ходят ходуном. у него нет даже сил уебать линча за такие выходки, он просто откидывается спиной на бортик, продолжая тяжело дышать.

— су… сука, — задыхаясь шепчет джозеф.

— роджер в реанимации, так что даже не знаю, я ли, — безучастно отвечает ронан. он сидит на полу около ванны, положив локти на бортик.

— он заслужил.

— я бы справился сам. какого хрена ты вообще там делал?

кавински не отвечает, закуривая очередную сигарету. ронан терпеливо ждет. но после того, как с первой затяжки джозеф направлено пускает дым ему в лицо, вырывает ее и и бросает в воду.

— ты только что чуть не сдох.

— в следующий раз, будь добр, души посильнее, я почти кончил, — дерзко усмехается кавински.

ему сложно читать ронана — тот неподвижно сидит, хмуря темные брови, и буравит джозефа немигающим взглядом. линч в принципе не очень эмоциональный парень. злость и недовольство — обычные его эмоции. джозеф смотрит на него в ответ, утопая в жестоких ледяных водах его глаз. он только сейчас понимает, как легко и спокойно становится в его голове. черная мерзкая дрянь давит на мозги, выкручивая их, с каждой минутой все слабее. 

— никто не смеет делать тебе больно, — выпаливает джозеф на одном дыхании, даже толком не осознав свои слова и не замечая тупой агрессии в голосе, — никто не смеет вообще прикасаться к тебе.

он вспоминает руку роджера на шее линча, и его начинает трясти от злости. он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с приступом снова нахлынувшей боли. черное болото. тупая ярость. задержка дыхания. прохладная вода в ванне идет рябью от его дрожи.

— джозеф, — голос линча тихий, спокойный, — что с тобой происходит?

кавински кажется, что его сейчас разорвет от диссонанса своей внутренней нестабильности и удивительного спокойствия ронана. он должен был уйти еще давно. почему он остался? почему он спрашивает? боже, только пусть он продолжает говорить. джозеф медлит с ответом.

— я не знаю, — зло выплевывает он наконец, — я просто не могу сдерживаться. я не могу вытащить это из своей головы.

— роджер не сделал мне ничего плохого.

— он распустил руки.

— я сам его попросил.

— он душил тебя. 

ронан молчит, рассматривая перекошенное злобой лицо напротив.

— я сделал бы так, что тебе бы понравилось. — кавински упрямо смотрит в ответ и снова закуривает.

линч поднимается с пола. внутри джозефа разверзается пропасть размером с австралию, когда он видит это. сигарета в слишком сильно сдавивших ее пальцах ломается пополам. темнота. но ронан просто меняет положение, вставая теперь на колени перед ванной. им даже до сих пор не приходит в голову, насколько нелепо они сейчас выглядят. ронан протягивает руку и убирает намокшую прядь со лба джозефа, бездумно разглаживая большим пальцем складочку между его нахмуренных бровей. бездумно? кавински понятия не имеет, что у того на уме. так сложно смотреть на него. так приятно. невыносимо. темнота отступает, несмотря на то, что глаза снова закрыты.

он совершенно не знает линча, он едва знает себя. ему так плевать. все, что есть важного сейчас — это пальцы, гладящие его скулу, проявляющиеся после драки синяки, разбитый нос, вытатуированный маленький крестик под глазом.

— я все сделаю для тебя. — он совершенно не знает себя, произносящего эти слова. 

джозеф резко перехватывает ладонь линча и прижимается к ней щекой, потираясь и целуя. прикосновение длится едва ли минуту, и он уже не может жить без него.

— я буду любить тебя до самой смерти.

ронан продолжает молчать. он все еще прижимает руку к щеке джозефа, кажется, теперь даже немного сильнее. слабая улыбка на мгновение озаряет его лицо. кавински обещает себе добиться ее снова во что бы то ни стало.

— ты уже это сделал, джози, — говорит линч и наклоняется практически к самому его лицу, — вспомни. 

кавински хмурится, удивленный словами. удивленный звучанием своего имени. удивленный, как нежно произнес его линч. его отвлекает близость ронана. кажется, он никогда не видел его настолько отчетливо. отмахнувшись от сказанного, он с интересом переводит взгляд с одного его глаза на другой. их ледяной цвет истончается, превращаясь практически в белый. при таком слабом освещении заметить это было бы невозможно. джозеф раскрывает рот в попытке спросить, но линч внезапно отводит ладонь с его щеки и резко возвращает обратно с характерным шлепком.

— я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, — неожиданно зло шепчет он.

ронан убирает руку. она вся в крови. капли срываются с пальцев и падают джозефу на грудь, мгновенно закрашивая татуировки. кавински переводит взгляд вниз — ассиметрично набитый крестик у сердца уже полностью скрыт красным. кровь стекает с его груди в воду, потоками расходясь в разные стороны. откуда она? почему ее так много? густая чернота снова сильно бьет в голову, мгновенно уничтожая недавно обретенное относительное спокойствие.

он снова смотрит на линча. тот не сводит взгляд с разводов в воде. теперь туда капает не только с руки — лицо ронана за полминуты превратилось в кровавое месиво. изо рта вытекает тонкая струйка. срываясь с нижней губы, она звонко падает в воду. его скулы в синяках и ушибах. а на шее джозеф видит фиолетовые синяки, оставленные чьими-то пальцами. кто-то позволил себе это. 

кавински онемевает. кажется, он мгновенно трезвеет. кажется, что всплывающая из глубин его души черная, дикая ярость сожрет сейчас его с потрохами. приподнявшись, упирается локтем в бортик ванны. второй рукой он аккуратно поднимает ронана за подбородок, рассматривая его изувеченное лицо. у него много вопросов, но он все еще не может сказать ни слова. и он понятия не имеет, что именно должен вспомнить.

линч тоже не помогает словами, просто позволяет крутить свою голову из стороны в сторону. еле дотрагиваясь до ран, джозеф водит пальцем по его лицу. неясное тревожное предчувствие зарождается где-то внутри. оно постепенно вытесняет собой слепое бешенство, что бурлило в нем кипятком до этого. его поражает гадкий привкус узнавания. неверие. надежда, что он ошибается.

кавински продолжает дотрагиваться пальцами до лица линча, только теперь в правильной последовательности. сначала он всегда пробивает в подбородок с правой руки — первый крепкий удар, способный сразу оглушить соперника. если тот остается стоять на ногах, джозеф с левой наносит ему два удара в скулу. неприятно. синяк практически сразу перетечет на глаз, закрывая его. затем снова с правой в висок. кость тонкая, надо быть аккуратным, можно легко ее пробить. бровь. если попасть в железу, противник будет заливаться слезами и потеряет координацию. и, наконец, шея. сглотнув, джозеф прикладывает дрожащие руки к синякам на шее линча. отметины с его пальцами идеально совпадают. он душил его, жестоко избитого, минуты две. ронан сопротивлялся. но этого все равно оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы он выжил.

беззвучная истерика накрывает кавински. он сгибается пополам, съезжая в воду. судорожные рыдания заставляют его тело содрогаться в приступе. его лицо наполовину в воде. воздуха катастрофически не хватает. 

теперь он вспоминает. этот провал в памяти, показавшийся сперва ему таким незначительным, полностью ломает его. он все еще видит, как бьет роджера, а потом внезапно он оказывается в своей ванной, лежащий в горячей воде. с кучей скинутой окровавленной одежды в углу. не задумываясь, что делал перед этим и как доехал домой. 

джозеф надрывно скулит. он позволяет рыданиям заглушить стук бешено бьющегося сердца. черная гуща обволакивает его внутренности, выбравшись за пределы головы. она победоносно плещется, омывая легкие, сжимая их, не давая вздохнуть. кавински не может бороться. впервые он уступает, желая, чтобы эта дрянь все-таки выжгла его изнутри.

ослабев, он прислоняется щекой к бортику ванны. вспоминает, как ронан удерживал его под водой недавно. лучше бы тот действительно довел дело до конца, позволив ему захлебнуться нахер. но линч вытянул его. потому что джозеф должен был знать. он должен был вспомнить. и мучаться. 

прохладная рука гладит его щеку, размазывая остатки крови. черные мокрые браслеты касаются кожи. джозеф акцентирует на этом свое внимание, постепенно выплывая из объятий охватившей его истерики. поднимает голову и смотрит на линча. если и существуют какие-нибудь эмоции и чувства, которые ты испытываешь, когда тебя по лицу гладит человек, которого ты любил до темноты в глазах и зверски убил несколькими часами ранее, то джозеф о них не знает. пустой взгляд. истошно вопящая душа. сердце, которое не способно более ничего ощущать. вот что получает линч за свое прикосновение.

— до самой смерти, джози, так? — ронан говорит еле слышно, одними губами, разбитыми и до сих пор кровоточащими.

кавински кажется, что тот орет. и все вокруг очень громкое. плеск воды. рваные вдохи. быстрые выдохи. движение ресниц, когда ронан вскидывает на него взгляд. треск его кожаных браслетов, когда джозеф вцепляется ему в руку. 

он хватается за линча из последних сил. без него он просто сойдет с ума. стискивая его ладонь, он льнет к нему головой. и шепчет. шепчет. шепчет. все моменты, когда линч удостаивал его пристальным взглядом. все ситуации, когда они ругались. все случаи, когда они дрались. все гонки, что они провели машина к машине. все заезды, что джозеф умышленно проиграл. все вещи, что он приснил, думая о нем. все переходящие в рассвет ночи на парковке монмутской фабрики, когда он заглушал мотор и просто сидел. все секунды, что длились его редкие улыбки. 

рыдания снова сотрясают его тело. ледяная уже вода плещется через край ванны. линч мягко вытягивает руку из его ладони и снова прикасается к щеке, большим пальцем проходясь по желтому синяку на скуле.

— я буду твоим. но не сейчас. — ронан бесшумно встает. — только не расплескай себя окончательно. 

теперь джозеф понимает, почему ронан казался ему бестелесной тенью в самом начале. почему его шаги были такими мягкими. почему выливающаяся из ванны вода не приносила ему никакого дискомфорта.

кавински хочет выскочить прочь из ванны, чтобы не дать линчу уйти, но тот исчезает прямо на глазах, сливаясь с темнотой сумерек. джозеф тянет руку в пустое пространство перед собой, но потом обессиленно опускает ее. черные потоки снова обнимают его тело, когда он бездумно откидывается спиной на бортик. 

болит голова. она тяжелая. кавински перекатывает ее из стороны в сторону. сильно давит себе на виски. не помогает.

ему больше ничего не поможет. он и не хочет. помощь означает, что он будет жить дальше. что все это продолжится. что ему когда-нибудь придется перекинуть руки, уцепиться за бортик и вылезти из воды, обессиленно падая на пол. красные разводы наверняка до конца не смоются с его тела. из его души. он заляпает кровавыми отпечатками все, до чего вынужден будет докоснуться. капли, стекающие с разбитого лица ронана, будут преследовать его вечность. он ослепнет, но будет все равно видеть их. а потом он начнет вспоминать. как наносит удары, не соображая. как черное болото кипит внутри, раззадоривая. как он сдается ему спустя много месяцев яростного сопротивления. как он собственными руками лишает жизни того, без которого не может существовать. 

_просто позволь ему. но ты не послушал._

он убивает их обоих, на самом деле. с разницей в несколько часов. кавински только надеется, что сможет догнать призрачное видение линча и схватить его. и больше не отпускать. 

запрокинув голову, джозеф улыбается. тихий плеск воды раздается, когда он вытаскивает руки. осталось последнее. 

он закуривает. прикрывает глаза. пара сильных затяжек в его пробитые болью легкие. последние вздохи. сизый дым стелется по поверхности воды. уже так темно, что этого почти не видно. джозеф медленно погружается в ледяную воду.

тлеющий огонек взвивается последней струйкой дыма и с шипением гаснет.


End file.
